Sweet Taste Of Affection
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Based around episode 9. Warnings: Contains Yuri and implied sexual themes!


Sweet Taste Of Affection

"Yomi, what's wrong? You're not hungry?" Asked the younger teen as she tried to feed her paralyzed older sister-figure some gruel,

Yomi shook her head; smiling gently at Kagura who's trying her hardest to take care of her like Yomi did three years ago.

"Yomi…" Whined Kagura as she tried to give her some of the tasteless meal that Yomi still protested to eat it,

"Please? For me Yomi?" She whined as she gave her the gruel.

Yomi smiled again; she took a bite out of the gruel and grinned playfully at the younger girl,

Kagura blushed slightly and smiled, "Good girl Yomi; you made me very happy…"

Kagura gave her sister-figure a peck on the forehead gently.

"Now it's time for dessert, which ones will you have Onee?" Asked Kagura as she laid out two packs of pocky on the bed,

"Chocolate, or Strawberry? It's your choice; pick any kind you want." Yomi looked at the pocky and tapped at the strawberry flavored kind.

"Oh. Okay Onee!" Giggled the younger girl as she put one in her mouth,

Yomi gestured Kagura to eat it with her; she wanted to; because she knew Kagura will eventually be killed be her sooner or later,

Kagura gently smiled at her gesture; she chewed the stick at the other end until their lips practically touched in mid-sentence.

Yomi's eyes widened at this moment; how badly she wanted it to happen right now and then,

Kagura's eyes watered in tears of betrayal; This is Noriyuki's fiancé and her "Sister",

Kagura broke away from her; crying desperately and is frustrated about this; It's a sin to love her own "Sister" this way.

"No! I can't do it! This isn't right! Why can't you file a divorce and We'll be together like always?" Cried Kagura as she clenched the bed sheets and sobbed at the older girl,

Yomi began to feel upset at what she said; she loved her like always,

but didn't know how express it because of the forced marriage between her and Noriyuki.

She stroked her hair gently; assuming her that they'll always be together,

no matter what,

Kagura looked at her and smiled fondly at her; she wanted this for a long time; ever since they were younger,

"Oh Yomi… I love you so much…" Whispered the younger girl as she kissed the older girl gently on the lips,

Yomi began to blush and moan slightly as she felt Kagura's tongue slide past her mouth,

"Yomi… Open your mouth wider…" Moaned the younger girl as she darted her tongue down her throat,

Yomi panted in pleasure as she felt the weight of her tongue brushing through hers.

"Ahh…. Yomi… Is it okay if I..?" Asked Kagura as she lied on top of the paralyzed girl below her,

Yomi smiled and blushed slightly; nodding her head carefully as she watched her younger sister-figure unbutton her school uniform in front of her,

"Yomi, can we… Make love?" Asked the embarrassed exorcist as she mentally screamed at herself for asking that type of thing; wondering if this made her look like a cheap whore.

Yomi's lips accidently slipped into saying a "yes", she blushed as well,

and is really embarrassed by this moment,

"Oh… W-well, okay…" Stuttered the younger girl as she unbuttoned Yomi's hospital gown,

Yomi looked away from Kagura; ashamed of these scars that the little boy gave her.

Kagura saw the older girl's expression filled with discomfort and shame; she hated to see Yomi like that; she loves Yomi and wanted to do what's right between them,

"Yomi…?" Asked the younger girl as she cupped the older girl's face gently,

Yomi began to jolt in surprise, but was careful enough not to move,

"It's okay… There's nothing to be ashamed of… Look; I have some too… It's alright…" Said the younger girl as she caught the older girl's hand and slide it into her abdomen.

Yomi felt the scar gently with her finger then roamed her hands around Kagura's back and waist just to feel more scars around her precious pure angelic body,

Kagura smiled gently at the surprised older girl; did she ever wonder how many scars she had there?

No, it was clear that Yomi knew nothing about it; before this "transformation" of her body that was already bruised, cut, and scarred by the battles they've had together.

Yomi stopped between her neck and collarbone; being cautious about her actions; worried if she'll hurt her during this sinful process that she'd wanted to do with her; wondering will she be the who's responsible for this?

"It's okay Yomi… It won't hurt, I promise…" Assured the younger girl as she lowered herself to Yomi's level of touch,

"I'm willing to do this with you… Because…" Kagura paused in her mid-sentence as she felt Yomi's bandaged hands stroking her hair lovingly.

"…I love you…" Mouthed the silent older girl as she finished Kagura's hesitant sentence,

Kagura smiled at Yomi once more; she liked the way how Yomi treated her; like a lover would despite of the whole "sister-figure" excuse for their feelings for each other.

"…I love you too Yomi…" Whispered the younger girl as she kissed her collarbone gently,

Yomi began squirm in pleasure as she felt Kagura's wet kisses caressing her scars around her body.

Yomi squeezed her eyes shut and moaned in pleasure,

but she felt disappointed because she wanted Kagura to know that it felt good to her,

but now, thanks to that little bastard, she can't let out a sound for Kagura or anyone.

"Yomi? Does it feel good?" Asked the younger girl as she raked her fingers on her scarred stomach and waist,

Yomi nodded her head as she gripped the covers tightly; feeling the pleasure the younger girl's giving her,

"I'm glad…" Whispered the younger girl as she reached for her hand to let her know that she's the one giving her love and no one else.

'Me too…' Yomi thought as Yomi bucked her hips in pleasure as she bit her lower lip painfully,

"Ah… Yomi? Am I doing something wrong?" Asked the younger girl worriedly as she looked at the trail of blood sliding past Yomi's lip,

Yomi shook her head; "I'm fine…" She mouthed as she caressed Kagura's face lovingly,

"Okay…" Replied the younger girl as she lied down on the older girl's chest,

Kagura slowly traveled her hand down to Yomi's purity spot and began rubbing it gently,

Yomi began to clench the bed sheets together and began to moan silently at her girlfriend's caressing.

"Yomi… It's supposed to feel good, right?" Asked the younger girl as she kissed Yomi's stomach and went a little lower,

Yomi began to jolt in surprise as she bucked her hips in pleasure; alarming the younger girl without thought who's underneath the covers.

Her muscles begun to tense up and ache,

until she arched her back; causing her juices to spill on Kagura and the sheets permanently.

Kagura made a sensual moan as she swallowed the fluid forcefully.

Yomi threw her head backwards in exhaustion; that literally sucked the living life out her- but it felt marvelous.

Kagura climbed out of the covers and smiled at the older girl's satisfied smile.

She snuggled up against the girl and giggled quietly,

Yomi gave her a questioning look; "What is it?" Kagura noticed that look and blushed while smiling,

"That felt good…" Purred the younger girl as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist.

Yomi blushed slightly and pulled the covers on herself to avoid embarrassment

"Yomi! I was just saying that because it's true!"

Explained the younger girl as she ducked under the covers with her; giggling playfully and giving her a passionate kiss.

Finally Yomi gave in and kissed the younger girl back; enjoying the moment.

**Note: You can give me a review if you want to.**


End file.
